


Kilo

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, herbal soother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone is a bit naughty. This was inspired by a filming blooper in which Martin Freeman got Benedict Cumberbatch giggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilo

John sunk deep into his chair, a bemused smile on his face. He could hear Sherlock clattering about in the kitchen behind him, not, as usual, with test tubes and beakers, but with a whisk and frying pan, scrambling eggs. The toaster popped and the detective immediately reloaded it.  
  
John attempted to focus on his newspaper, but the words kept sliding off the pages and gathering in little heaps.  
  
“I ordered some Chinese and some Italian but they’re taking too long so I’m making eggs and toast do we have any of that raspberry jam if not that’s fine you like marmalade and I’m fine with that and do you want tea I was careful not to contaminate the sugar and I think I got all the shells–”  
  
And then he just stopped talking, looking puzzled. He opened his mouth, but no more words came out.  
  
John spun around backwards in his chair. He snickered at himself, then got a tiny bit more serious. “You know, I’m beginning to be a bit suspicious of those brownies that Mrs Hudson made,” he mused.  
  
“Hmm?” was all Sherlock could manage as he, using all of his powers of concentration and both hands, tipped the eggs onto plates.  
  
“I didn’t think that was what she meant when she said she had _baked_ a batch.”  
  



End file.
